Various types of electric contact materials have recently been proposed and widely implemented in switching devices such as micro-switches and limit switches.
For instance, the below mentioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-338235, published 6 Dec. 1994 (Patent Document 1), proposes an electric contact material composed of 5 to 30% Ag by weight, 2 to 10% Pd by weight or 3 to 15% Pt by weight, 0.5 to 5% Ni by weight, with the Au as the remaining portion to give the electric contact material superior anti-stick and contact properties (contact reliability).